Champions League and Mein Bruder
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Hanya karena Bayern Munchen kalah,Prussia harus tersiksa dan Germany harus mengalami hal yang yang membuatnya kerepotan ditambah sakit kepala. Catatan untuk Prussia sendiri : Jangan pernah membuat taruhan yang nggak jelas!


Pertandingan Chelsea vs. Bayern Munchen membuat kekecewaan pada warga Bavaria. Bukan hanya warganya,sang personifikasi Freistaat Bayern juga ikut merasakannya. Tapi,justru ini membuat si personifikasi narsis alias Prussia tersiksa dan adiknya,Germany justru yang harus sakit kepala. Sebenarnya,ada apa dengan pertandingan ini,sih?

* * *

Author : Hallo! Maaf author jarang keliatan di fanfiction soalnya internetku menyedihkan sekali! Masa harus ada gangguan segala! Trus kenapa Bayern Munchen harus kalah! Kenapa harus Man City yang juara liga Inggris! kenapa bukan MU! #curcol oh iya,dari pada saya nambah panjang curcolnya... lebih baik Keluarga Jerman yang terdiri dari Ludwig,Gilbert dan Bavaria minus state yang lain akan membacakan disclaimernya

Gilbert dan Bavaria : KOK KITA?

Ludwig : ...(facepalm)

Author : Eh malah nanya... udah baik kebagian di wawancara depan!

Gilbert dan Bavaria : tapi kita lagi bersedih tau!

Ludwig : Bruder..

(oh iya,sedikit informasi,walaupun Bavaria itu jadi state-nya Germany...Tapi tetep aja Ludwig manggil dia bruder soalnya Bavaria itu udah ada sebelum Germany berdiri!)

Author : kenapa sih kalian itu nggak dewasa! Liat Ludwig! Masa adik kalian malah lebih dewasa daripada kalian sendiri!

Ludwig : ah.. danke...

Author : jadi... BACA DISCLAIMER DAN WARNINGNYAAA!

Gilbert : capslock…

Bavaria : Jebol!

Author ; makanya bacain sekarang!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya herr Hidekaz,semua yang disebutkan punya pemiliknya masing – masing!

**Warning** : gaje,abal,aneh,OOC dan **mungkin** OOT,typo(s) kalo ada,kata – kata kasar yang bertebaran (pakai bhs, Inggris dan Jerman. **Harap jangan cari arti kata – kata itu**),dll.

* * *

Pertandingan hari ini ditunggu – tunggu oleh warga Bavaria dan London. Kelihatannya yang bersemangat hanya warganya,tapi ternyata tidak. Terlihat seorang berambut perak atau mungkin dua orang berambut perak atau bisa disebut platinum blonde terlihat sangat sibuk. Yang membedakan dari dua orang itu hanyalah warna matanya. Yang satu bermata merah darah dan yang satunya berwarna biru langit persis matanya personifikasi negara Bundesrepublik Deutschland.

Hei! Coba perhatikan baik – baik, mereka sibuk menelepon dan sesekali terdengar tawa aneh. Jika didengarkan baik – baik,tawanya berbunyi "kesesese",sungguh tawa yang aneh sekali. Orang yang bermata biru hanya ikut tertawa melecehkan sambil memegang satu mass (saya tau ini salah tulis) bir ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan sang personifikasi negara sebenarnya hanya bisa memijit keningnya karena kelakuan kakaknya itu.

Nah,yang menyebabkan kedua bersaudara itu tertawa laknat dengan nada melecehkan karena mereka sedang menelepon personifikasi yang terkenal akan Jam Big Ben-nya. Terdengar kata – kata pelecehan keluar dari mulut dua mantan personifikasi kerajaan itu.

"kesesese... Tentu Munchen yang menang!"kata Prussia

"Haha! Saupreiss Englisch! Tentu saja kita yang akan menang! Membanggakan tim fussball-mu yang payah seperti itu! Nanti timmu itu akan dipermalukan di Allianz Arena!"kata Bavaria

Dilain tempat,lebih tepatnya di istana Buckingham. Seorang dengan rambut pirang dan memiliki alis yang tebalnya bagai kue lapis,dan sepertinya sang personifikasi UK itu akan mendatangi author malam ini dikarenakan kata – kata inappropiate yang ditulis author di cerita ini.

"apa katamu Bloody Bavaria! Hei! Liga di tempatku itu paling terkenal dibandingkan liga payah kalian! Tentu aku yang menang!"balas England sengit.

"Hei Arschloch Englisch! Memang pertandingan ditempatmu terkenal! Tapi dalam kualitas kamilah yang terbaik! Kesesese! Buktinya World cup kemarin kau kalah oleh kami! Kesese!"Prussia mulai menggunakan kata – kata kasar.

"damn you kraut! Jangan ungkit tahun kemarin you bloody German! Bahkan kau sendiri kalah oleh that asshole Spain!"

Tidak sengaja perdana menteri-nya melewati ruangan dimana England berada. Tentu saja perdana menteri itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena kata – kata kasar negaranya. Kemudian perdna menteri itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan hanya mendesah pelan.

Setting berpindah ke rumah personifikasi yang terkenal akan tegasnya dan penggila kebersihan. Sekarang rumah yang biasanya rapi itu menjadi berantakan oleh merchendise bertuliskan Bayern Munchen. Sang pemilik rumah sekarang ada dikamarnya sedang berpundung ria.

"kenapa aku punya kakak semuanya memalukan sekali! Bahkan keras kepalanya parah sekali!"keluh Germany.

Prussia langsung tersenyum menyeringai,Bavaria kemudian menatap Prussia. Ia kemudian meminum birnya hingga habis.

"apa yang kau pikirkan,saupreiss!"bentak Bavaria

"bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku dengan kata – kata itu! Aku punya ide bagus!"kata Prussia

"ide bagus?"

"ja! Dan menurutku ini super idee(1)!"

"baiklah,apa idenya?"

"ayo kita bertaruh dengan arschloch Englisch itu! Kesesese... lebih baik lagi kalau taruhan itu memalukan atau membahayakan nyawa"

Oh,sepertinya otak Prussia mulai menggeluarkan ide laknat bin licik. Setelah ia memberitahu apa yang diinginkannya pada saudara jauhnya,ia mendial nomor England sekali lagi.

"Hei arschloch Englisch! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Wetten das(2)? Kesesese.."kata Prussia dengan nada menantang

"Tentu saja bloody kraut! Taruhan apa? Kau kan tidak punya wilayah atau apa..."kata England dengan nada mengejek.

"kesesese... memang aku bukan negara lagi! Tapi kita bertaruh hal lain saja... umm... bagaimana jika aku menang kau harus tinggal dengan France selama seminggu?"

England yang ada di istana Buckingham kemudian berfikir,ia memandang jendela istana dengan tatapan kosong.

"bagaimana? Kau tidak berani?"Prussia memprovokasi

"hmm... kalau kau kalah?"tanya England

"aku akan makan masakanmu yang laknat itu selama seminggu!"

England tersenyum licik,ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Ok! I accepted it"

Sekarang rumah Germany ramai oleh semua state. Bau bir tercium sangat menyengat di ruang tv. Germany juga ikut menonton tapi ia sengaja tidak terlalu minum bir banyak. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir saat mendengar Prussia membuat taruhan konyol itu.

"kesese... West! Kenapa? Kau kepikiran tentang taruhan itu?"tanya Prussia

"err... entahlah... J..Ja "kata- kata terakhir ia sengaja menyebutkannya dengan pelan.

Prussia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya yang khawatir,kemudian ia mengusap kepala sang adik hingga rambutnya berantakan. Tentu ini menjadi perhatian para state.

"Kenapa klein bruder? Kau khawatir tentang Prussen itu?"tanya Saxony

"ah.. ti..tidak"jawab Germany

"Tenang saja,kalaupun ia mati bukannya itu bagus? Kau jadi tidak terganggu"kata – kata yang menusuk meluncur dari mulut Brandenburg,orang yang mengatakannya hanya menonton dan minum bir dengan tenang.

Ini membuat Prussia pundung.

"hei semuanya! Pertandingannya mulai tuh!"kata Berlin dan sayangnya satu – satunya gadis disitu.

Semua mata tertuju ke tv LED,diantara mereka yang paling menghayati atau mungkin bisa dibilang lebay adalah Bavaria dan Prussia. Bahkan Baden-Wurttemberg sampai memasukkan satu wurst tanpa dipotong dan belum dimasak kedalam mulut Prussia agar ia diam.

Saat Thomas Muller menjebol gawang Chelsea,Prussia dan Bavaria langsung berpelukan. Saat tersadar mereka berpelukan,langsung saja mereka melepas pelukan itu dan mulai saling meledek satu sama lain

"saupreiss! Mau apa kau peluk – peluk aku!"bentak Bavaria

"scheiss,Arschloch Bayern! Siapa yang mau memelukmu! Ada juga kau yang memelukku!"balas Prussia

Germany memijat keningnya lagi,kali ini yang turun tangan adalah Saxony-Anhalt. Ia menggunakan buku yang tebal dan terlihat seperti sebuah novel dengan memukulkan ke kepala mereka.

(kita skip apa yang terjadi,langsung ke akhir pertandingan yang dimenangkan Chelsea)

Ternyata Bayern Munchen kalah,tentu Prussia harus menepati janjinya. Saat hari minggu,iapun datang ke rumah England. Ia terlihat berkeringat dingin,apalagi kalau mengingat masakan England yang sangat super nggak enak dan bahkan bisa membuat orang masuk rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Bavaria hanya bisa pundung dirumah Germany. Ia gagal menikmati bir yang baru dibuka dari tong. Germany hanya bisa menenangkannya,tapi ia bersyukur bisa melihat sisi lain Bavaria. Biasanya sifat Bavaria itu hampir mirip dengan Prussia namun ia lebih dewasa.

"hiks.. Verdammnt Chelseaaaa! Arrrghhh!"Bavaria hanya bisa marah – marah.

Kita kembali ke rumah England.

"Neiiin! Aku tidak mau makan itu!"teriak Prussia saat melihat arang panggang mentega itu

"Ini bukan arang panggang mentega,Author! Ini namanya scone!"kata England marah – marah

"bukannya itu emang kenyataan?"balas Author dengan sengit

Saat England kembali memandang Prussia,orang yang melakukan taruhan itu sudah tidak ada ditempat. Tentu Egland langsung naik pitam. Saat ia melihat ke jendela,terlihat Prussia yang diam – diam kabur. Langsung saja England mengejarnya. Jadilah adegan kejar – mengejar seperti anjing dan kucing.

Yah... hari yang damai seperti biasa di dunia Hetalia.

Akhir tambahan :

Prussia akhirnya menyerah,ia memakan masakan England dan berakhir di rumah sakit di Berlin selama seminggu. Setelah ia sembuh,iapun seperti sedia kala. Yah,kalau tidak keras kepala dan menyebalakan,bukan Prussia namanya. Prussia menelepon England sekali lagi.

"hei England! kita bertaruh lagi!"kata Prussia

"Hah! padahal kau kalah! mau bertaruh lagi?"England meledek

"Tentu! Kali ini bertaruh untuk UEFA Euro!"

"Ok... apa taruhannya?"

"kalau Jerman sampai masuk perempat final dan tidak tersisihkan... kau harus mau threesome dengan America dan France.."

"..."

"kalau aku yang kalah... Aku akan jadi pembantu dirumahmu dan memakan masakanmu saat menjadi pembantu"

"deal"

Germany yang hanya bisa mendengar hanya bisa khawatir dan ia mungkin selalu terganggu saat mengerjakan peperowork karena Bavaria yang masih pundung.

.

.

Nanti yang kalah siapa ya?

* * *

Authr note :

(1) idee : ide

(2) wetten das? : mau bertaruh?

* * *

Author : yah! Hari ini saya menulis fanfic tentang keluarga Jerman yang ternyata sifatnya hampir sama dengan Prussia semua! Dan kata Prussia,sifat sama kelebihan Germany itu diturunkan dari state-nya yang memang dulunya adalah negara terpisah sebelum penyatuan Jerman yang pertama. Oh iya... kata – kata kasar bahasa Jerman ada semua tuh! Nah,pasti ada yang aneh dengan saupreiss kan? Itu ledekan favorit orang Bavaria untuk bukan warga Bavaria... artinya ba*i Prussia. Kenapa Bavaria benci Prussia? Itu karena negara satu itu yang memaksa kerajaan Bavaria untuk bersatu membentuk kekaisaran Jerman.

Gilbert : kenapa harus ending yang nggak awesome sih?

Author : emangnya kenapa? Bukannya cocok sama situ

Gilbert : author nggak awesome!

Author : nggak peduli...

ah... saya lupa! State Germany yang udah official (walaupun ada yang cuma disebut,tapi masuknya udah dikonfirmasi kan?) Brandenburg(ini cuma disebut Prussia),Saxony(digambar,cameo), Heisse(muncul salah satu strip,setting WW2),Bavaria(digambar,cameo),Holstein(disebut). Nah... setelah ini,ada yang berminat ngasih RnR? Bitte?


End file.
